jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BastionMonk
Older posts *User talk:MismeretMonk/Archive 1 *User talk:MismeretMonk/Archive 2 My Gift, to You Hey, MismeretMonk. I've seen the Wiki's activity - and not only does it look great, but the articles are looking superb! Our administration team is doing extremely good, and it has come upon me that we must most certainly be featured on the Wikia Spotlight ... in which this Wiki will be advertised on the bottom of articles across many, many Wikis' for some time. This means that a MASSIVE overflow of users should be coming, since there's a lot of people out there that enjoy Jurassic Park. May I have the permission to post us available for a Spotlight feature? [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'at the']] [[User:Starscream7|'Dark side of the Moon']] 13:43, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I guess I love Jurassic Park so much that I do all I can to help this wiki! :) Spotlight A Wikia staff member said that the Wiki is incredible, and that we only need to do two things: #Allow all users to edit the Main Page. #Categorize any uncategorized articles. That's all :) [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'at the']] [[User:Starscream7|'Dark side of the Moon']] 17:10, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! We should be advertised soon :) It should help a lot! [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'at the']] [[User:Starscream7|'Dark side of the Moon']] 01:36, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes Absolutely! I designed Template:Dinosaur, Template:Character and Template:Person for this wiki. They are a little less obtrusive than typing out the code onto the article and they keep a uniform look throughout. Let me know if you would like me to help create more or assist with other items.--Trip 03:27, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I will certainly try to meet your expectations. Give me a few days and I'll see what I can cook up.--Trip 06:08, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :I created Template:Series and applied it to Jurassic Park (film). Let me know what you think. I'm trying to keep the uniform look and feel of the other templates I created, but I always welcome suggestions.--Trip 15:54, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I added the requested parameter and applied it to Jurassic Park (film) cast and crew. Is it what you had in mind?--Trip 21:58, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Do you think related pages for the films should be made into subpages? I noticed that some were and others were not. I think it should be one way or the other, just so there is consistency all the way across.--Trip 07:18, November 19, 2011 (UTC) jp game I wasn't able to download JP: The Game today. I don't even know when I'll be able to get it yet. But Christmas is coming, so maybe I can help then if I get it. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider, your Lord and Master) { } 21:11, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Jurassic Park: The Game Sorry man I don't have it yet XP but I will buy it for PC today or tomorrow. -SP2562 23:43, November 17, 2011 (UTC) DNN Newsland logo Hey, I just saw the "DNN Newsland" logo you uploaded. Is it yours? It looks pretty neat, but... it's a bit hand-drawn. I mean, awesomely hand-drawn, but... if you're interested, I could try and give it more of a "professional" look, like a company / news show logo, with Illustrator - have access to it at school. Wouldn't change anything about the components or design. --Kneazlegirl 06:23, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I am unable to make any edits. I have tried just typing in the changes I am trying to edit, but I am unable to change anything. I takes be to where you can edit, but it is like the text is locked. Never had this problem on wikipedia. Thanks, (Ace3Hiro) I'm a Jurassic Park fan, I like the Dinosaurs in all three movies. I guess you like the Jurassic Park movies too? Re:protecting pages Yeah...I meant to undo those protections. The reason was to prevent vandalsim before JP:TG was to be released, but then I kept forgetting to unprotect the pages. Tell those whiners I'll unprotect the pages. -SP2562 23:17, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I have a question. A very serious question. With the Jurassic Park game out, and all of the new ideas and news for Jurassic Park 4, do you think that It'll actually come? Do you think that they can carry on the series without destroying everything we love about it? I was trying to think of an idea to carry on the series yesterday but my idea is just about as good as Ben Hildebrand's hangliding idea. (Brainy1130 12:14, December 13, 2011 (UTC)) Hey Hey Baastian! Its me Kabilan! I just been on the Jurassic Park Answers and I was shocked to see so many unanswered questions. I was the founder of it and after I left, it was seriously vandalised, so I have now planned to make a return to Jurassic Park answers and make it right. Here is the URL if you want to see and help: http://jurassicpark.answers.wikia.com. Thanks! Kabilan29 10:43, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the welcome back, now i was wondering what i can do? What else does Park Pedia need, we have fb page (yes), we have an ask site (yes) we have a fanon (yes) now what else... Please throw in any ideas!!! Thanks agian. THE8PURPLE2!! 15:54, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ps, i used to bo an admin here, but im not anymore what happened? Hi Go to that blog you recently commented on. Batman 23:26, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the complement! Its kind of a project for me. Zakor1138 22:51, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Cool Thanks!!!!!!! Thanks for archiving my old messeges. Theres was to many of them. I will try and see what i can do with the main page, but a good idea would be by putting the "like" button for Park Pedia's fb page at the front, im sure alot of people would love to see that and also im gonna add a slider in you dont mind, lots of the other wikia's have the on their main page and i will definantly look out for "T-rex". anyways thaks Mosasaurus Park Builder picture Here's the picture. The Mosasaurus page is locked so I can't edit it. Zakor1138 18:37, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :thank you :) MismeretMonk 10:41, January 8, 2012 (UTC) thank you SO MUCH!!!!! i changed it back to the way it was and btw it wasnt UGLY nor TERRIBLE it looked great and no one else has complained about it but maybe one change YOU can do to the front page is remove news from july 2011, its already 2012, i wanted to remove it but i thought u wouldnt want it removed.any ways i apriciate if you dont call my edit UGLY and TERRIBLE, its just not nice to say, maybe you could have said "hey, the main page doesnt look good no more could you please chamge it ASAP thanks though." you could have said that. and i was wondering, do you want Park Pedia to be affiliates with tera nova wikia, i mean the show is a great hit, its executive producer is steven spielberg, and right now with out JP movies entertaining us, people watch it as a "close enough" thing, anyways i just wantt ur word on that so i can communicate with Tera Nova's admins. THE8PURPLE2!! 12:08, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Sure i'll ask them, but maybe u can ask ZEM to help us with our main page, thats just a thought. THE8PURPLE2!! 14:21, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I will move it to the new page that you said thanks for the comments for my book. : hey, um have got any news about whats happening to our main page? coz i havent heard anything. : THE8PURPLE2!! 11:54, January 14, 2012 (UTC) New infobox What kind infobox did you have in mind? Or is it one that needs fixing?--Trip 20:04, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :I can certainly give it a shot. I'll let you know when I come up with something.--Trip 20:25, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm looking around at the articles you mentioned and just want to make sure I have the right idea of where these go. ::*In Operation Genesis, any article listed under the headings Exercises and Missions. ::*Everything listed on Jurassic Park: The Game/Episodes. ::*Jurassic Park: Trespasser anything listed under Retail levels. ::Let me know if there are any other articles that could use this. The template will probably be named "Template:Walkthrough", unless you had a better idea for a name.--Trip 23:59, January 8, 2012 (UTC) DNN Newsland - update Hi, just wanted to tell you I finally was able to begin work on the DNN Newsland image - got my hands on a trial version of Illustrator, since I can only use the school version, you know, at school (which I kinda forgot about, heh). If you want to see how far I am - here's my progress. --Kneazlegirl 09:18, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Just wanted to let you know - found a bit of time, today wasn't as busy as I thought, so I uploaded a new version with an eye, and some improved coloration. Only thing it needs are the finer lines. --Kneazlegirl 15:17, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Apatosaurus not confirmed? I'm going solely by what Jurassic Park Legacy says on their encyclopedia. I'm not sure which comic it is. Zakor1138 04:03, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :I see... well, you shouldn't copy-past to much information of which you don't know the source. I'm sure JPL does know what it is saying, but if we don't we're just information rippers. MismeretMonk 11:17, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Screen Shots Indeed! hi, yes they are screen shots, but is there anything wrong with that? But its not like there's alot of picture online of each stage of the game so, please dont take them off, coz i've been working hard trying to make JP:TG walkthrough as pretty as possible. Thanks. THE8PURPLE2!! 01:26, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh, thats fine you can do, the screen shots too, but i dont mind doing them, so im ok with that. and have you read my blog about the skin desing and homepage help, i could really use your approval on that, but u should read the blog first. thanks THE8PURPLE2!! 10:07, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok, sure, i'll do the previous stages of the game, but it will probably take me the next two weeks to complete all of them, but after the next two weeks theres alot of chance i'll be busy, anyways that includes the plot line right?, coz i kinda do the two a a package. thanks. THE8PURPLE2!! 11:10, January 22, 2012 (UTC)